


I'll Fall For You Again

by Eleanorose123



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: AU ending, First Kiss, Goodbyes, M/M, dying in each other's arms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 10:56:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14079372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleanorose123/pseuds/Eleanorose123
Summary: Two Barian lords share their final moments together.(a reupload of an old work)





	I'll Fall For You Again

**Author's Note:**

> After going through my files, I found a number of decent fics I've decided to post here. Please note that these are several years old at this point and certain headcanons/opinions have changed since then. But otherwise, please enjoy!
> 
> \---
> 
> This was written back in the days of early season 5, with the idea that the end of Zexal would feature this huge war that would leave characters dying left right and center. To be honest, I wasn't completely off from the truth. But none the less, I hope you'll enjoy the Decisionshipping.

This…wasn’t what he expected. To be fooled and used by Vector…to be thrown helplessly into battle for his home land, which was apparently never his true home in the first place…and to be dying from a harsh wound. Durbe never saw any of these things happening, but yet, here he was, bleeding helplessly as his dearest friend lay on top of him.

“D-Durbe…” Mizael muttered through his panting. An attack from the great Photon Dragon left him just as wounded as his partner. “I must…I have to…help you…”

“Shush.” He whispered softly, as he brought his hand to reach the other’s face. “You don’t have to do anything for me. Not anymore.”

Tears streamed down the blonde’s face at the words. This was it; this was their end together. They’ve worked so hard and did so many things for the right reasons, and this was their reward. Dying. All that time protecting their “home”, all the fighting, all the suffering was just useless now. If Mizael had known this was how it’d end, he would’ve never had agreed to let his romantic relationship with Durbe remain a secret from their allies.

“I’m sorry, Miza. I wouldn’t have let this happen if I knew.” Durbe sighed as he wiped away some of the tears, gently caressing his lover’s cut face. “But, I don’t regret what we’ve done. Protecting the Barian World just brought us closer.” A very soft laugh escaped his lips as he let his own tears fall. He could feel his life slipping away. “In a way; I’m glad I died. Otherwise I would never have gotten to meet you. I would’ve never had fallen in love with you like this.”

Something snapped inside Mizael at the words. Using all the energy he had left, he pushed himself from his partner’s torso to kiss him on the lips. Their first human kiss.

“I love you so much…” Mizael whispered, as the pain from his injury became more and more numb. He was going to die, and he wanted to do what he always wanted to do. “Durbe. Meet me again. In another life…maybe next time I can kiss you every day; tell you how much I love you and not give a damn of anything other than you. Maybe then…”

Durbe could hear the life fade from his partner’s voice. His own vision grew more blurry and he brought his face up to kiss Mizael once more. The last bit of breath Mizael had left him, and his body went limp in Durbe’s arms.

“I promise you I will. I’ll never lose you to something as trivial as death.”

With those final words, the two once Lords lay on the cold battleground, their bodies and spirits forever entwined.


End file.
